Las cartas de amor
by toryperez
Summary: Espero que le guste la historia se trata de los sentimientos de Corey y de Laney.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Todo empezó una tarde en la cuida de peaciville los chicos estaban terminado de ensayar en el garaje.

Corey_ estuvieron bien chicos.

Laney_ si sonó genial.

Kin /kon_ sí.

**Suena el teléfono de Laney.**

Laney_ ¿Aló?

Cristal_ hola Laney.

Cristal es una chica cabello negro ojos marrón oscuro siempre esta vestida con una camisa color rosas con un corazón rojo de dibujo una falda morada unas zapatilla blancas.

Laney_ hola prima como estas.

Cristal_ bien ¿Qué haces?

Laney_ nada ya termine de ensaya.

Cristal_ ha mira horita estoy en el parque ¿Por qué no vienes?

Laney_ si voy en un momento.

Cristal_ dale te espero.

Laney_ bien bey.

Cristal_ bey.

**Termina la llamada.**

Laney_ chicos me tengo que ir.

Kin/kon_ bien.

Corey_ a donde.

Laney_ mi prima me pidió que fuera al parque.

Corey_ ha ok que te valla bien.

Laney_ bueno bey.

**En el parque.**

Cristal_ hola Prima.

Laney_ hola prima.

Cristal_ ven te presento a un amigo su nombre es Erik.

**Erik era un chico rubio ojos azules y estaba vestido con una camisa negra con letras rojas y unos shorts cortos negro con una convers blancas. **

Laney_ mucho gusto Erik mi nombre es Laney penn.

Erik_ mucho gusto Laney. Dijo dándole un beso en la mano.

Laney_ que caballero.

Cristal_ bueno chicos que les pareces si vamos a comer helado.

Erik/Laney_ sí.

**En el garaje.**

Kin_ Corey ven a ver.

Corey_ ¿qué?

Kin_ encontré está carta en el sofá es para ti.

Corey_ de quien.

Kin_ no tiene nombre.

**Abre la carta.**

**Continuara….**

**Hola chicos perdón por hacer el capítulo corto y bueno yo invente personajes porque es mi forma de trabajar y bueno Cristal en la historia es la prima y Erik es una chico que le dará diversión en la historia mas adelante.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Abre la carta. **

_**Hola Corey desde hace tiempo me gustas intente hacerlo lo más obvio posible pero no te das cuentas y cada vez que te veo me sonrojo cuando canta o tocas me imagino contigo cantando en el escenario conmigo haciendo un dueto de amor perfecto pero jamás te das cuentas y la única pista que te voy a decir es que soy alguien cercana a ti.**_

_**Firma_ tu enamorada.**_

Corey quedo sorprendido.

Kin_ de quien crees que sea. Dijo sabiendo que era de Laney.

Corey_ no sé puede ser de varias personas como de Britany, Linsi o Cristal la prima de Laney. **(Esos nombres que mencione son de unos personajes que saldrán en el próximo capítulo)**

Kin_ y Laney.

Corey_ no ella no estas cosas no son de ella.

Kin choca su mano contra su cara.

Kon_ miren chicos.

Corey/Kin_ ¿Qué?

Kon_ me acaban de mandar un mensaje habrá un baile en dos semanas y quieren que Grojband toque.

Corey_ genial.

Kin_ Pero al parecer el baile es al estilo san Valentín y hay que usar trajes.

Corey_ no importa.

Kin_ y ¿qué pasa con Laney? A ella no le gusta usar vestido.

Corey_ verdad espero que nos haga el favor.

Kin_ estamos hablando de Laney ella lo ara.

**En ese momento entro Laney vestido como su prima y se veía muy bonita.**

Corey_ Wau ¿qué te paso?

Laney_ ice una apuesta con mi prima y perdí ahora me vestiré así por dos día.

Corey_ Ja bueno nos acaban de invitar a tocar en un baile.

Laney_ genial espero tengo que usar vestido ¿verdad?

Corey_ si bueno Kin, Kon y yo iremos en traje.

Laney_ has está bien ya sea por la banda.

Corey_ Gracia Lanes sabía que no te enojarías.

**Dijo mientras le daba una abraso haciendo que Laney se sonrojara, después de darle la noticia Corey se sentó en el sofá y los gemelos estaban jugando video juegos mientras que Laney estaba ensayando con su bajo en el escenario.**

**Corey sin darse cuenta se da vuelta y ve a Laney y la nota bonita y con esa ropa no podía quitarle la vista de encima.**

Laney_ Corey porque me miras así.

Corey_ por nada Lanes.

Laney_ está bien.

Kin_ ha Corey Ahora que me acuerdo ahí que llevar pareja al baile.

Corey_ que no puede ser.

Kon_ invita a la que te escribió la carta.

Corey_ tengo que empezar a buscarla.

Kin_ pregúntale a Laney.

Corey_ no lo digas en voz alta.

Kin_ ya yo le conté.

Corey_ Pero ella no puede ser.

Laney_ ¿Por qué? No puedo ser yo.

Corey_ ese no es tu estilo.

Laney_ Así y que tal si te digo de quien es la carta.

**Continuara….**

**Hola chicos bueno este es el segundo capítulo y bueno espero que les haya gustado.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Corey_ y ¿quién es?

Laney_ no lo sé solo lo dije por broma jajaja.

Corey_ que gracioso.

Laney_ de viste ver tu cara cuando lo dije.

Corey_ bueno vamos tengo que empezar a buscar a esa chica primero le preguntare a Britany.

Laney_ bien vayan yo voy con mi prima y Erik.

Corey_ ¿quién es Erik?

Laney_ un amigo de mi prima es un chico lindo.

Corey_ a ok.

Corey se puso molesto pero trataba de no hacerlo notorio.

Laney_ bueno me voy chao chicos.

Kin/Kon_ chao Laney.

Corey_ chao Lanes.

**Laney se va del garaje.**

Corey_ me pregunto cómo será ese Erik.

Kin_ Corey estás celoso.

Corey_ no.

Kon_ Kin el no lo va a decir.

Corey_ de que hablas.

Kon_ nada.

Kin_ chicos encontré otra carta.

Corey_ y para quien es.

Kin_ para ti es de la chica esa.

Corey_ bueno dámela para abrirla.

**Abre la carta.**

_**Te veo siempre me ves siempre espero que un día te des cuenta de mi existencia porque amigos hasta ahora solo somos pero pronto sabrás quien soy te daré otra pista mis ojos son color verde oscuro**_

_**TE QUIERO Y TE AMO **_

_**Firma_ TU ENAMORADA.**_

Corey_ dios mío.

Kin_ ojos de color verde oscuro.

Corey_ puede ser Linsi.

Kin_ o Laney ella tiene los ojos de ese color.

Corey_ También.

Kon_ y ustedes no que Iván a buscar a esa chica.

Corey_ sí vamos chicos.

**En el parque.**

Laney_ bueno prima aquí estoy.

Cristal_ ven llegaste a tiempo íbamos a empezar a jugar verdad o reto.

Laney_ pero si solo somos tres.

Cristal_ invite a tres amigos más.

Laney_ ok.

Cristal_ Laney ellos son Daniel, Britany, Alejandro.

Laney_ ya conozco a Britany y a Alejandro.

Cristas_ está bien.

**(N/A: Alejandro y Britany son compañeros de escuela en la historia)**

Erik_ bueno empecemos Britany verdad o reto.

Britany_ Reto.

Erik_ te reto a que le des un beso en el cachete a Alejandro.

Britany_ bien.

Hace el reto.

Alejandro_ mi turno Laney verdad o reto.

Laney_ reto.

Alejandro_ te reto a que le des un beso a Erik.

Laney_ bien.

**Laney le da el beso a Erik sin darse cuenta de que Corey quien estaba pasando por ahí los vio.**

Corey_ no puede ser. Dijo mientras corría.

Laney lo ve y lo llama.

Laney_ ¡COREY ESPERA!

**Continuara….**

**Hola chicos este es el tercer capítulo espero que les haya gustado y bueno monte esos dos personajes para llenar esa escena.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Corey_ no se me siento raro y porque me dio tantas ganas de llorar. Dijo mientras corría.

Laney quien estaba muy preocupada salio a buscarlo dejando a su prima y a sus amigos confundido por todo.

**En el garaje.**

Corey_ que me pasa por que siento celos o rabia cuando Laney se acerca a otro chico.

Entra Laney.

Laney_ Corey déjame explicarte.

Corey_ no lo vi claro te gusta Erik.

Laney_ no eso era juego.

Corey_ me lo imagino y por esa razón tú no eres la que dejas esas cartas.

Laney se acerca a Corey.

Laney_ que te hace decirlo.

Corey_ no es obvio a ti te gusta Erik.

Laney_ cállate esa cartas son mía si soy yo la que gusta de ti lo ice hasta lo más obvio posible para que te dieras cuenta y eras ciego.

Corey_ ¿Qué?

Laney_ lo que oíste pero ya veo que hay que ponerte celoso o fingir que salgo con otro para que te des cuentas sabes que me largo Corey y no cuentes conmigo para la tocada.

Corey_ Laney espera.

Laney_ no Corey te espere mucho tiempo.

**Laney sale corriendo del garaje cubierta de lágrimas hasta su casa y Corey subió a su cuarto.**

Corey_ como pude ser tan ciego para darme cuenta ni siquiera darme cuenta que me lo dijeran como pude hacerle esto a Lanes.

**Con Laney.**

Laney_ Corey porque eres tan idiota te lo tuve que decir en tu cara para que te dieras cuentas de mis sentimientos.

**En el garaje Kin va a ver a Corey.**

Kin_ ¿Qué te paso Corey?

Corey_ Laney me dijo todo sobre lo que sentía y lo estúpido que fui.

Kon_ nosotros lo sabíamos.

Kin_ si ella lo hizo demasiado obvio pero tú no te dabas cuentas.

Corey_ como pude ser tan ciego y ahora Laney no tocara en el baile por mi culpa.

Kin_ ¿qué?

**De repente entra Cristal.**

Cristal_ Corey que le hiciste a mi prima.

Corey_ ¿Por qué?

Cristal_ está en su casa llora dando en su cuarto diciendo que eres un idiota.

Corey_ pues tiene razón en decirlo.

Cristal_ y lo del beso era que estábamos jugando verdad o reto.

Corey_ eso era lo que ella me quería decir.

Cristal_ bueno si mi prima se sigue deprimiendo así júralo que a la próxima que venga te dejo un ojo morado.

Corey_ está bien pareces la hermana de Laney y no la prima.

Crista_ somos como hermanas y yo la cuido a ella.

Corey_ a ok bueno tengo que ver como la animo.

Kin_ el tema del baile.

Corey_ es verdad pero primero tengo que hacer algo especial para ella.

Kin_ sí bueno dale un regalo.

Corey_ ya se cual.

**Corey sube a su cuarto y vuelve a bajar.**

Kin_ que es eso.

Corey_ es un collar en forma de corazón con un micrófono adentro.

Kin_ y cuando lo compraste.

Corey_ me lo dio Trina ella sospechaba y me dijo que si algo así pasaba que le diera este colla que significa amor a la música o al canto.

Cristal_ me lo imaginaba Corey que sientes tú por mi prima.

Corey_ ella me gusta.

Cristal_ listo ve a casa de Laney y por favor no la vuelvas a deprimir.

Corey_ está bien.

**Corey va a casa de Laney.**

**Toca la puerta y Laney abre.**

Laney_ Corey que quieres.

Corey_ vine a ver como estabas tú prima nos dijo lo mal que estabas.

Laney_ así ella siempre preocupada por mí.

Corey_ bueno vine a ver si podíamos hablar.

Laney_ si pasa.

**Se sientan en la sala.**

Corey_ Laney sé que estas molesta conmigo por ser un idiota.

Laney_ pues si algo.

Corey_ y ten te traje esto.

**Le da el regalo.**

Laney_ está muy lindo.

Corey_ si mira Lanes quiero invitarte al Baile.

Laney_ sí.

**Corey al escuchar eso se pone feliz y se acerca a Laney la toma por la cintura y la besa.**

**Continuara…..**

**Hola chicos bueno espero que les guste mi capitulo y que lo disfruten en el próximo capítulo pondré una canción de amor una de mis favoritas y bueno Gracias por leer mi historia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Final o no.

Laney_ Corey me beso. Dijo en su mente.

Corey_ oye Laney que te parece si vamos al parque esta tarde.

Laney_ sí.

Corey_ genial, me tengo que ir pero vendré a las 2 a buscarte.

Laney_ está bien.

Corey_ bien bey.

Laney_ bey.

**Con Cristal.**

Cristal_ genial todo fue a la perfección.

Erik_ si amiga quien iba a pensar que este plan fuera tan bien.

Cristal_ ahora lo que falta Es que Carey se le declare a mi prima o mi prima a él.

Erik_ y como pasara.

Cristal tengo un plan y tú será el que ayude.

Erik_ está bien.

Le da el plan en el oído.

**Con Laney.**

Laney_ genial Corey me invito al parque y ese beso y el collar tan lindo

**Con Corey.**

Corey_ no puedo creer bese a Lanes bueno era obvio ella me gusta mucho y are algo muy especial en el parque y le pediré que seamos novio y en el baile le dedicare una canción.

**2: 00 pm.**

Laney_ ya estoy lista como siempre.

**Tocan la puerta y ella abre.**

Corey_ hola Lanes.

Laney_ hola Core.

Corey_ bueno vamos.

Laney_ sí.

Los chicos fueron al parque y la pasaron muy bien Corey intento hacer que Laney se sintiera única e hizo lo posible para que ella se sintiera bien y por ultimo le hizo una sorpresa.

**Continuara….**

**Hola chicos bueno perdón por hacer el capítulo tan corto pero es que me quede corta en ideas y bueno espero que les guste y también dentro de dos semana subiré una nueva historia.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Corey planeaba llevar a Laney a un karaoke donde tenía muchas cosas planeadas pero aparece Erik.

Erik_ hola Laney.

Laney_ hola Erik te presento a Corey un amigo.

Corey_ Hola Erik muchos gusto.

**(N/A: Corey no se puso molesto ya que estaba aclarado lo del beso pero él no lo había conocido de Cara)**

Se dan la mano.

Laney_ a Erik que haces por aquí.

Erik_ nada solo voy de paso y ¿tú?

Laney_ Corey me invito.

Corey_ si y Laney nos vamos que quiero mostrarte algo.

Laney_ si, bueno Erik me tengo que ir hablamos luego.

Erik_ si chao.

Laney_ chao.

Corey y Laney se van al igual que Erik y llegando al Karaoke se detienen en una tienda de malteadas y entran a tomar una.

Corey_ oye Laney Erik no fue el chico de la otra vez.

Laney_ ¿Cuál otra vez?

Corey_ la del beso.

Laney_ ha sí es él es un amigo de mi prima lo conocí el día que encontraste la primera carta.

Corey_ a ok y bueno como se te ocurrió eso de cartas misteriosas.

Laney_ lo vi en una película.

Corey_ no te creo.

Laney_ está bien fue por casualidad que vi una chica haciéndolo y me pareció buena idea.

Corey_ ha.

Laney_ pero al fin y al cabo que eso ya no importa.

Corey_ sí tienes razón.

De repente aparece Trina.

Trina_ hola Laney veo que funciono la idea.

Corey_ así ósea mi hermana te dio la idea.

Laney_ pues sí.

Corey_ hay.

Laney_ bueno y a donde era que me ibas a llevar.

Corey_ así que tal si nos vamos horita.

Laney_ bien.

Corey paga las malteadas y Trina se fue a buscar a Nick mallory Corey y Laney se van al Karaoke.

Laney_ que hacemos aquí.

Corey_ Trina me dijo que hiciera esto claro después de suplicarle 2 horas.

Laney_ y que canción cantaremos.

Corey_ que te parece Inalcanzable.

Laney_ está bien.

Canta la canción** (N/A: no pondré la canción porque ya quiero terminar este fic y tratare de que este sea el último capítulo).**

Los chico la pasaron bien y Corey le pidió a Laney que fuera su pareja del baile y ese baile era mañana pero ellos ya habían conseguido la letra.

Laney_ oye Corey sé que no le había dicho esto a la banda pero tengo como tres canciones románticas que escuche y algunas me las dio mi prima Cristal.

Corey_ enserio y ¿cómo se llaman?

Laney_ la que me dio mi prima se llama si tú me amaras esa la tiene que cantar un chico la otra es más que amigos y la última es me muero por ti esa es un dúo.

Corey_ donde las tienes.

Laney_ es una libreta no sé si te gusten porque son un poco cursis.

Corey_ de todos modos el baile es sobre San Valentín.

Laney_ es verdad que tal si hacemos una pijama da con los chicos y ahí le muestro las canciones.

Corey_ si los llamare en un rato y pasaremos por tu casas por las canciones y las cosa.

Laney_ sí vamos.

Corey llama a los chicos para avisarle y luego acompaña a Laney a su casa para buscar las cosas e irse.

**En el garaje.**

Kin_ para que nos llamaron.

Kon_ si para ¿qué?

Corey_ para ensayar las canciones.

Kin_ y de donde sacaste las canciones.

Corey_ Laney me dijo que tenía varias y son buenas.

Kon_ hoooo.

Laney_ bueno vamos a ensayar que el bailes mañana y tengo que ver cómo me vestiré.

Kin/Kon y Corey_ bien.

Los chicos empezaron a ensayar y duraron tres horas hasta que se fueron a dormir como a la 1 de la mañana.

**Al día siguiente.**

Laney se levantó temprano para ver que se iba a poner cuando apareció Trina.

Laney_ Trina ¿Por qué esta parada?

Trina_ primero no pude dormir a noche porque ustedes hacían mucho ruido.

Laney_ perdón.

Trina_ y tú ¿Por qué estas parada?

Laney_ tengo que ver cómo me vestiré para el baile ya que es de estilo elegante y tendré que usar vestido.

Trina_ entonces te voy ayudar.

Laney_ ¿Por qué?

Trina_ me imagino que iras con mi hermana.

Laney_ si.

Trina_ bueno con eso vasta, vamos al centro comercial.

Laney_ que

Trina agarra a Laney del brazo y se la lleva al centro comercial si avisarle a los chicos.

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicos bueno este es el capítulo seis esta es la primera parte del Final y espero que les aya gustado. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicos bueno no he hecho el capítulo 7 ya que me quede sin ideas y bueno no sé si lo continuare porque no me viene nada a la mente pero si es posible que me den algunas ideas en los comentarios se los agradecería mucho ya que realmente me cuesta termínala y bueno si quieren que continúe el fic solo comente sus ideas si no quieren solo digalon y eliminare el fic.**

**Chao….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7 **

Trina se lleva a Laney al centro comercial y lo primero que hicieron fue comprar el vestido.

**En la tienda.**

Laney veía cada vestido y eligió uno y se lo fue a probar.

Trina_ bueno sal para ver el vestido.

Laney_ bien.

Laney sale con un vestido con los típicos colores verde y negro con magas y un cuello en v muy cerrado y suelto como bata.

Trina_ no pruébate esté.

Laney_ que tiene de malo.

Trina_ parece una bata de abuela.

Laney_ bien.

Laney entra al probador y sale con un vestido como el de Elsa de Frozen y justo al final del vestido adquiere un color morado que se le veía hermoso ya que le marcaba la figura.

Trina_ se te ve fabuloso.

Laney_ pero es muy apretado.

Trina_ te acostumbraras.

Laney_ ¿Qué?

Trina_ bueno vamos a comprar unos accesorios y luego a la peluquería y por último los zapatos.

Las chicas salieron de la tienda y luego Trina le dijo a Laney que la acompañara y ella le dijo que sí.

Trina lleva a Laney al salón de belleza.

Sra. Antonia_ hola Trina.

Trina_ hola Antonia.

Sra. Antonia_ y bueno ¿Qué quieres?

Trina_ quiero que la depiles.

Dijo empujando a Laney.

Laney_ ¿Qué?

Sra. Antonia_ está bien.

Laney_ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que veníamos para acá?

Trina_ sabía que dirías que no por eso no te dije.

Laney_ júralo que me la vas a pagar.

Laney se acerca a la Sra. Antonia quien le indica a donde tiene que ir.

**Después de La depilación.**

Trina_ bien vamos a comprar los accesorios.

Laney_ bien.

**En la Tienda.**

Trina_ ¿Qué te parece esté collar?

Trina le muestra el collar en forma de Corazón color morado con un micrófono de color oro en el centro y con piedras chiquitas de color rojo fuerte en otras palabras un colla que llama la atención.

Laney_ me gusta será ese.

Trina_ bien y combinaría con esto sarcillos rojos y esta pulsera morada.

Laney_ bien

Trina_ bueno vamos a la Peluquería.

**En la Peluquería.**

Sr. Estefan_ Hola Trina ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Trina_ necesito que la peines.

Dijo señalando a Laney

Sr. Estefan_ veré que puedo hacer.

Estefan llama a Laney le indica a donde tiene que ir, Estefan empieza le plancha el cabello y le pone unas extensiones de puntas onduladas y le saca la pollina de lado.

Sr. Estefan_ ya termine.

Trina_ perfecta me encanta muchas gracias.

Sr. Estefan_ es mi trabajo.

Trina y Laney dejan la peluquería y se dirigen a la zapatería.

Laney_ Por fin ya casi terminamos.

Trina_ si bueno pruébate estos tacones.

Le lanza unos tacones de plataforma rojos que no dejaban ver algunos dedos.

Laney_ me quedan.

Trina_ bueno serán esos ya casi terminamos vamos a tu casa.

Laney_ sí.

**En el garaje.**

Kin_ oye Corey ya elegiste tu traje.

Corey_ si es uno azul con detalles azul oscuro.

Kin_ si y que pasa con las demás cosas.

Corey_ cuales cosas.

Kin choca su mano contra la cara y llama a Kon y Lenny **(N/A: la idea de Lenny me la dieron)** y les dijo que vinieran.

Los chicos al llegar Kin les explico todo y los chicos corriendo agarraron a Corey y lo empezaron a arreglar.

**Con Las chicas.**

Trina_ ya termine de maquillarte.

Laney_ gracias Trina me encanta como me veo.

Trina_ de nada tenía que hacerlo.

Laney_ bueno ya estoy lista.

De repente le llega un mensaje.

**El mensaje decía.**

Laney te busco dentro de una hora.

Te quiere Corey.

**Termina de leer el mensaje.**

Laney_ bueno tendré que esperar una hora pero no importa, aprovechare y practicare las canciones.

Laney practica las tres canciones que canciones que había escogido las cuales eran muero por ti, más que amigo y amigos.

**Una hora después.**

Tocan la puerta.

Laney_ ya voy.

Abre la puerta y ve que es Corey quien está despaldas.

Laney_ hola Corey.

Corey se voltea y queda impresionado.

Corey_ te ves fantástica.

Laney_ gracias y tú también te vez bien.

Corey estaba vestido con un traje azul con detalles azul oscuro y unos zapatos negros de esos elegantes y un reloj azul y su cabello como siempre pero un poquito esponjado.

Corey_ bueno vamos la limosina nos está esperando.

Laney_ ¿Qué cosa?

Corey_ si bueno la rente quería que la pasaras genial.

Laney_ bueno vamos.

**En el baile.**

Los chicos habían llegado al lugar donde iba hacer y al entra muchos quedaron impresionados por cómo se veía Laney y la seguían con la mirada hasta que la vieron subir al escenario ya que les tocaba tocar.

Corey_ hola chicos ¿Cómo están?

EL público responde.

Corey_ nosotros somos Grojband y le venimos a canta nuestra primera canción se llama más que y la canta nuestra bajista Laney.

Los chicos empezaron a tocar.

**Más que amigos**

**Tú tan difícil de creer **

**No eres el mismo de ayer **

**Quizá algo cambio de mi **

**Y yo una vida imagine **

**Inventarme antes de hablarte **

**Una frase que decir **

**Que difícil situación **

**Te me has vuelto mi más grande obsesión **

**Es complicado enredado **

**Estar a tu lado y fingir **

**Que tengo control en mí **

** Es complicado arriesgado **

**Porque me puedes destruir **

**si no sientes lo mismo **

**A veces te dejo ir **

**Al corazón le miento **

**Otras quisiera decir **

**Que quiero ser más que amigos... **

**Es desgastante mantener **

**La mirada y esconder **

**El secreto que hay en mí **

**Que difícil situación **

**Te me has vuelto mi más grande obsesión **

**Es complicado enredado **

**Estar a tu lado y fingir **

** Que tengo control en mí **

**Es complicado arriesgado **

**Porque me puedes destruir **

**Si no sientes lo mismo **

**A veces te dejo ir **

**Al corazón le miento **

**Otras quisieran decir **

**Que quiero ser más que amigos **

**Es complicado enredado **

**Estar a tu lado y fingir **

** Que tengo control en mí **

**Es complicado arriesgado **

**Porque me puedes destruir **

**Si no sientes lo mismo **

**A veces te dejo ir **

**Al corazón le miento **

** Otras quisieran decir **

** Que quiero ser Más que amigos...**

Los chicos terminaron de tocar y la gente se volvía loca y gritaba: GROJBAND, GROJBAND. GROJBAND.

Corey_ bueno esta es otra canción que cantaremos es un dúo y se llama Quien dijo amigos

**Quien dijo amigos**

**(Corey)**

**Pasaras por casa, sin llamar sin avisar no somos**

**Nada en especial. Reiremos juntos y me contaras mil **

**Cosas que preferido no escuchar y aquí estoy otra vez**

**Aguantándome un beso y aquí estas y no puedo callar…**

**(Coro)**

**Quien dijo amigos de amor que quede claro. Si ya he **

**Perdido la inocencia de jurar, será mejor aceptarlo hay **

**Un paso más allá y para darlo que tal si no te vas... **

**¿Quién dijo amigos? **

**(Laney)**

**Se me va la vida, cuando sufres me pregunto para que**

**Tu Soledad. Mira bien ahora, yo soy la que mientras **

**Lloras te comprende de verdad.**

**(COREY)**

**Y aquí estoy no lo ves **

**Aferrado a este sueño**

** (Laney) **

** Frente a ti esperando una señal. **

**(Coro)**

**Quien dijo amigos de tu amor que quede claro. Si ya **

**He perdido la inocencia de jurar, será mejor aceptarlo **

**Hay un paso más allá y para darlo que tal si no te vas…**

**(Laney)**

**Que sino so lo yo en las buenas y malas, déjame ver **

**Tus ganas de amar.**

**(Corey)**

**Quisiera besarte y el miedo lo impide.**

**Que yo sea el hombre que siempre te cuide.**

**Esperando el momento a ver quién decide.**

**En ese día en que mi tú te fijes.**

**Como explicar lo que me pasa contigo.**

**De solo ahogarme tú me haces sentir vivo.**

**Yo te prometo que siempre te amare. **

**Aunque por el momento seamos solo amigos.**

**Quien dijo amigos de tu amor que quede claro . **

**Si ya he perdido la inocencia de jurar, será mejor **

**Aceptarlo hay un paso más allá y para darlo que tal **

**Si no te vas.**

**¿Quién dijo amigos? **

**OH Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**

La gente aplaude como loca y gritaban: Grojband, Grojband.

Corey_ bueno chicos tomaremos un descanso y luego cantaremos la última canción.

**Continuara….**

**Hola chicos ya ice el capítulo 7 espero que les guste y bueno gracias por la ideas y maña intentare subir el último capítulo.**

**Chao….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Los chicos bajaron del escenario.

Corey_ chicos eso fue fabuloso, esas canciones volvieron a la gente loca.

Kin/ Kon_ sí.

Corey_ oye Laney podemos hablar.

Laney_ sí.

Corey_ oigan chicos ya venimos.

Kin/ Kon_ bien. Dijeron como si no les importara.

Corey y Laney salen de la fiesta hacia la parte más oculta del lugar donde se veía la luna y algunas nubes.

Corey_ oye Laney hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Laney_ dime.

Corey_ ¿Quisieras ser mi no... Novia?

Laney_ ¡Sí Quiero!

Corey agarra a Laney por la cintura y le da un beso dulce y tierno y justo en ese momento comenzó a llover y comenzó a sonar una melodía de piano hermosa (yiruma - river flow in you).

Así durando 6 minutos hasta que se separando por falta de oxígeno y tenía la cara más roja que el cabello de Laney pero de mala suerte vino Kin.

Kin_ oigan chicos ya tenemos que tocar la última canción-se detiene un momento y mira a Corey y a Laney rojos- Interrumpo algo y también ¿por qué están mojados?

Corey_ estaba lloviendo pero paro la lluvia y en un momento vamos.

Kin_ tenemos que tocar ahora.

Corey_ está bien.

Kin empezó a caminar.

Corey_ bueno vamos a entrar.

Laney_ sí.

Ambos iban caminados tomados de la mano hasta que apareció Cristal la prima de Laney junto con Erik.

Laney_ Hola prima y Erik.

Cristal_ hola Prima ya veo que están de novios.

Laney_ como lo sabes. Dijo sonrojada.

Cristal_ sabía que eso iba a pasar después que se fueron lejos del lugar.

Laney_ bien.

Erik_ Cristal no le vas a decir.

Laney_ ¿Qué cosa?

Cristal_ yo planee todo esto sabía le dije a Trina que te diera la idea de las carta también le envié el mensaje a Kon sobre el baile y bueno lo del beso planeaba llamar a Corey pero el apareció y lo demás ya era cosa de ustedes.

Laney/ Corey_ ¿Qué?

Erik_ ella me hizo hacer todo esto.

Laney_ no lo creo.

Corey_ yo tampoco.

Cristal_ bueno luego hablamos tienes que tocar.

Corey_ sí, vamos Laney.

Laney_ sí.

**(N/A: bueno Laney como estaba maquilla y se le corrió todo por la lluvia ** **ella se limpió la cara y quedo como siempre claro no se quitó las extensiones ya que a pesar de estar mojadas no se le veía mal)**

Los chicos se subieron al escenario y empezaron a tocar después de volver a presentar y todo eso.

**(Crushin) me muero por ti **

**Crushin crushin uuh uhhh crushin **

**Siento moviéndose mariposas dentro de mí **

**Desde el momento en que te vi los días pasan **

** Igual, contigo quiero estar **

**Decirte que nadie puede separarnos **

**Y eres tu quien me falta, **

**Tú quien recibe, **

**Todos mis besos, y no te resistes **

**Tú quien yo noto, **

**Tú tienes todo, y quiero que sepas que es cierto **

**(Coro) **

**Porque muero por ti mientras mueres por mí **

**Enamorado, me siento en un sueño **

**Teniéndote cerca yo sé que así es como comenzamos **

**Estoy seguro(a) que muero por ti mientras mueres por mi **

**Dándolo todo sintiendo el ritmo **

**No puedo esconderme de lo que sé que es tan real **

**Me muero por ti **

**Crushin crushin crushin uuh uhh **

**(Laney)**

**He visto tantos chicos pero todos son igual **

**No me interesan con sus juegos tan típicos **

**Pero cuando llegaste supe que eras **

**Que eras para mí **

**Porque eres tu quien me falta, **

**Tu quien recibe, todos mis besos y no te resistes **

**Tu quien yo noto, tú tienes todo **

**Y quiero que sepas que es cierto **

**(Coro)**

**Porque muero por ti mientras mueres por mí **

**Enamorado, me siento en un sueño **

**Teniéndote cerca yo sé que así es como comenzamos **

**Estoy seguro(a) que muero por ti mientras mueres por mi **

**Dándolo todo sintiendo el ritmo **

**No puedo esconderme de lo que sé que es tan real **

**Me muero por ti **

**Corey**

**Muero por escucharte hablar **

**Laney**

**Muero por juntos siempre estar**

**Ambos **

**Es que no sé qué haría si no te tengo **

**Me muero por ti **

**Te quiero a ti **

**te quiero a ti **

**Te quiero a ti **

**Te quiero a ti **

**Te quiero a ti **

**yeeah **

**(Coro)**

**Porque muero por ti mientras mueres por mí **

**Enamorado, me siento en un sueño **

**Teniéndote cerca yo sé que así es como comenzamos**

**Estoy seguro(a) que muero por ti mientras mueres por mi **

**Dándolo todo sintiendo el ritmo **

**No puedo esconderme de lo que sé que es tan real **

**Me muero por ti **

**Crushin crushin crushin uhh uuh**

Después de termina la canción Corey y Laney se acercan y se dan un beso dejando a Kin y Kon con la boca abierta y al público muriéndose de ternura.

**Con Cristal y Erik.**

Cristal_ que felicidad ciento por mi prima**.**

Erik_ sí son el uno para el otro.

Cristal_ sí.

Erik_ oye Cristal hay que quiero decirte.

Cristal_ está bien. Dijo sin mucha importancia.

Erik_ Cristal yo quiero decirte que… que tú me gustas.

Cristal_ ¿Qué?

Erik_ si somos amigos desde hace un tiempo y en la mitad de ese tiempo me empezaste a gustar por eso hice lo que me pedías en ese plan tuyo.

Cristal se acercó a Erik y le dio un beso tierno y dulce pero corto.

Erik_ quieres se mi novia.

Cristal_ sí

Y vivieron felices para siempre

**Fin…**

**Hola chicos aquí está el final de la historia cartas de amor y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Chaooo….**


End file.
